


It All Started With A Lamp

by TheBloodyRoseCrusnik



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Jay (Disney), BAMF Mal (Disney), Brother-Sister Relationships, Everything that happened in the movie happens here, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, I took creative license on most things, It's the Isle everyone's an ass, Just I made it more realistic (kinda) and more my style, M/M, Mentions of Rape, OC Carlos, OC Evie - Freeform, OC Jay, OC Mal, Possessive Jay, Reference of pedophelia, possessive Mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyRoseCrusnik/pseuds/TheBloodyRoseCrusnik
Summary: My take on the dynamics of the Core 4, and between Mal and Jay. Rated M currently for coarse language and future mature content. Also as of now, not beta-d. Also I really think this should go without being said, but I do not own Descendants, nor any of the other properties in this fanfic. If I did, one I wouldn't be writing on AO3 (maybe), two Descendants would totally not be what you saw in the movies 😈 .
Relationships: Ben & Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney), Jay/Mal (Disney), Mal & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason I wrote this was because I got inspired reading a few other fanfics by authors about the angst of life on the Isle and how they handle in Aurodon. Well the one thing I feel like no one really does or does very few of are fanfics about Jay and his relationship with Mal. It's almost unspoken, but present in every fanfic. Mal being the leader and Jay being the unsung protector. I also continue to read him as being stupid or illiterate, which I won't hate on since it is a unique perspective and the authors use it in their stories well. But I wanted to OC Jay just a little (or maybe a lot, depends on how you perceive Jay). I wanted him to be like a triple threat, smart, hot, and strong. Similar to how many people write Carlos, where he just isn't as confident as Jay, hence why he, at one time is usually categorized as one or the other, but never all 3 at one time. I guess I just feel like Disney gipped us in story, when they focused primarily on Evie, Mal, Ben and Uma, and very little on Carlos or Jay.

**PROLOGUE**

Children should be able to trust their parents, should not be afraid of adults, should have fun, eat tons of sweets, run wild, have fun. But that is what normal children should do. Unfortunately, the Isle isn’t the definition of normal. It is the land of the forgotten and condemned. All those that were deemed evil or immoral to stay within the United Kingdoms or allying states were cast off onto an Island. Now this wasn’t such a terrible idea since it’s no different than a prison, but with more freedom. The only issue is that they had no way to trade, no way to produce goods, no way to be self-sufficient. In a way that makes sense too, since why would you want your enemies to be self-sufficient when that could risk them getting strong enough to take over the land you fought to preserve. But see when you have nothing to do but sit and plot, things tend to get a little “spicy”. Alliances are formed as are “partnerships,” both physically and in name only. So where does that leave the children? Well, the children are now born on a desolate island where their only source of food is a barge that comes once a week, their only entertainment are the buildings that are definitely (or at least should be) condemned, and their only influences are their parents and all the rapists, murderers, psychopaths, robbers, etc. So, growing up you tend to be a bit, what’s it called? Oh yes, jaded. Shocking I know.

Mal was only 5 when she first witnessed murder. A man had wronged her mother for some reason, honestly, he could have touched or looked at her wrong, and she had him publicly executed by stoning. What’s not fun about chucking a rock at some random dude? He had it coming, didn’t he? He knew who held the power, yet while either intentionally or not, got in their way. He was just asking for it, wasn’t he?

Evie was barely 4 when her mother started to teach her makeup. First the primer, then the foundation, then some concealer around the eyes to conceal and lighten up the eyes. Next apply some translucent powder to set the face. Contour the face with a light brown at the cheeks, base of the chin, and high points of the forehead. Blend it all out. Now start with the eyes, then finish the lips. Final touch, pucker up and apply some pink blush. But no matter how many times she did this, it was never enough. She was never beautiful enough, never strong enough, just never enough. Her mother’s words were evidence of that. Though Evil Queen never raised a hand to her daughter. Evie, with all her makeup was barely passable, a bruise would reduce her to subpar.

For as long as Carlos could remember his mother had her psychotic episodes. These episodes were violent and aggressive. A quarter of the times she recognized it was her child she was beating. The other 3 quarters, she just didn’t care and kept hitting and smacking. More times than not she was possessive and controlling. He wasn’t really a child to her, more of a live in servant that just happened to have the same genes as she did. Even more convenient. The hardest days for Carlos weren’t the days she would spew acid at him saying he was worthless, good for nothing, stupid, incompetent. No, he could handle all of that. He was used to that and those words while they did sting, flowed off his back like acid rain. What really hurt him was when his mother was lucid and was caring. As rare as it was, there were short times where she became lucid and recognized her child. Would cry and apologize for everything she has done. Other times during these lucid states, she would see a child in front of her and not recognize who he was. She wasn’t harsh or cruel, she just asked kindly who he was and if he was okay. Asked if he needed help and asked who did ‘that,’ eyeing every bruise, laceration, and mark on his small but toned body.

Jay was barely 3 or 4 before Jafar started to teach him the art of stealing. Although along with his lessons in thievery, he was also educated in magic/genies, Arabic, and royalty/politics. Jafar was an ex-vizier, and while he needed a thief he also was not going to settle for a stupid child. Though the words, punches, and whippings, say otherwise. Anytime failure occurred, whether it be a failed lift, a lack of objects brought back, or even pronouncing a word wrong, he was beat. It was to teach him that these failures had consequences and was a way to teach him to never fail again. It was just a parent teaching a child. What’s so wrong with that?

There was no laughing, there was no crying. In the grand scheme of things, children were only pawns to be utilized until they either fulfilled their purpose or became useless objects which could no longer be manipulated. Isn’t that how all children were?


	2. The Accidental Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initial encounter between Jay and Mal

When Jay was around 7, he was tasked with stealing the magic items of the Evil Queen and Maleficent. His father didn’t tell him why he wanted them, but told him it was VERY important he get them and even more important that he not get caught. I hear your questions now. Why send an inexperienced 7-year-old to steal precious items from two of the evilest people on the Isle? Well, if you look like Jafar or happen to be him, you tend to grab a lot of people’s attention. This makes it a lot harder to lift things; [Evil Queen and Maleficent] know to be wary of you. So why not an “innocent” 7-year-old boy. Also, his child = cheap labor, and by cheap, I mean free.

Now Jay was no stranger to stealing, fighting, or sneaking around. Honestly it was one of the few things Jafar would consider him kind of good at, though never out loud. But he was always tasked with stealing food or smaller items like watches or [genie] lamps. And most of the times these targets were opportunity targets that were out in public. Never had he been tasked with sneaking into and out of a house, let alone a powerful witch like Evil Queen or fae like Maleficent.

He wasn’t stupid, no matter what his father told him. He knew better than to just run in head first. He had to scout the perimeter first; watch the comings and goings of those in the household. The person he chose to target first was Maleficent, mostly due to how close and more easily concealed her location was. From observing them, he noticed that Maleficent had a child, a little younger than him by about a year. He also saw that she had goons that made round trips around the house. Why? He had no clue, especially when no one would ever be stupid enough to try to get into her house, right?

It was after the 7th night of observing the Maleficent household that he decided it was time to make his move. His father gave him a general idea of where her magic book was located. Jafar had only seen it in passing 2 or 3 times when Maleficent, Cruella, and EQ had their meetings. As soon as Jay knew everyone was asleep, Jay slowly descended the tree he was perched in and quietly heel-toed his way to the house. There happened to be a nice little trellis located on the side of the house that led straight to the window of what appeared to be an empty room. He slowly made his way up the trellis and opened the windows. Surprise to say, he was kinda shocked when after he jumped into the room, to be faced with an almost 4ft girl pointing a beat-up kitchen knife in his direction. You would think with a house that has 3 stories, at least one of those freaking rooms would have been uninhabited.

“Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?” Hissed the girl quietly, most likely as to not draw her mother’s attention. Jay can attest from his observations, that woman is not a morning person nor a person you want to be around when tired and cranky. “Uhhhhhhh, sight-seeing?” He responded almost half-heartedly. She glared at him and took a step forward with the knife still in her hand. “Okay, okay,” he said with his hands up in sign of surrender, “I am here to steal your mom’s spell book.” Her glare intensified with his answer, “One, how the hell do you know about that, two why?”

“Well my father and I don’t fuckin know. I was just tasked with retrieving it. Also, on a side note, why the hell are you in here? This room was supposed to be abandoned.” Jay was slightly irked his plans went so awry so quickly. So much for spending 7 days perched in a damn tree like Iago. She lessened her glare, but never lowered the knife. She kinda shrugged and said,

“Sight-seeing.”

“Ha ha very funny. Now can you put the knife down? Can’t really have a comfy conversation when there’s a risk my body might become a knife block.”

“And how the hell am I to know you aren’t lying to me?”

Jay shrugged, “The same reason I know you aren’t going to stab me.”

“And why do you say that?”

“I don’t know just a feeling. I don’t doubt you could and would kill someone, but I don’t think you’ll stab me.”

Mal didn’t know why, but the boy in front of her was right. She was fully intending on stabbing the intruder, but the boy in front of her intrigued her. Never before had someone had the balls to try to break into Maleficent’s home. Let alone try to steal something as precious as her spellbook. Mal kept looking at the boy and slowly lowered the knife. Jay sort of let out a slight exhale not really sure if that would work. What, it was cliché, but hell, it was better chance than getting skewered.

“You know you never did answer my first question. Who are you?” Asked the girl.

“Jay, son of Jafar. And you princess? What’s your name?”

“Don’t call me princess, and it’s Mal.”

“Well Mal if that’s all, I guess since my plans are ruined, I gotta run. See you around princess.”

Jay gave Mal a 2-finger salute before quickly jumping out the window and onto the trellis, quickly making his descent. Mal for some reason almost wanted to follow the boy. She never really had friends, nor did she ever really talk to anyone. This was the first person that actually talked to her, and not out of fear nor pressure from others, technically. She quickly closed the window and went back to her room. Little did Jay know, Mal was never going to tell her mother of their encounter, nor his knowledge of her spellbook. Their little rendezvous would forever be a secret held between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I meant by heel-toed, is literally a heel to toe method of walking. In the Army, and probably all branches of the military, when you are out in the field training, you are trained to walk “stealthily”. Walking in a heel-toe method reduces sound. This story is still currently un-betad. Truthfully, I hate the format of Fanfiction.net, but I want to make sure everyone gets to read it, so this story is on here and on AO3. I don’t think I will be posting to Wattpad, but if I get enough comments or interest in it, then I will. Otherwise this will stay between Fanfic and AO3. This story is definitely a work in progress. I know the general course I want to go with this story, but I am not sure how I want to execute it. Also, I know a rendezvous is technically a meeting at an agreed upon location and time, but I like the word. Don't judge 🥺


	3. The Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forming of an alliance

Mal, somehow, got herself into a sticky situation with a few of the Isle’s local creeps and perverts. Now she was good at fighting, but not when it was 4 against 1 and a steak knife. She had gotten chased out of the public view and was now somewhere in an equally creepy alley. She could no longer rely on people as a distraction or wiggle her way out of this. She was honest and truthfully stuck and she knew she fucked up. Creep 1 and creep 2 were around her sides going to grab for her arms, while creep 3 and 4 were forcing her to back up closer to the wall behind her. She knew she couldn’t scream for help because that was a sign of weakness. Her mother would be more pissed that she screamed for help than she did that she was going to get raped. Either way her mother wasn’t going to be pleased with her, but she could do little but accept her fate. Though accepting her fate didn’t mean she didn’t swing on the guys at least 2 or 3 more times before they finally were able to grab her arms and twist the knife out of her hand. Creep 3 was starting to rip away her shirt, revealing her smooth chest. Before he could rip enough of the shirt to reveal her still maturing breasts, something knocked out creep 3 and stabbed creep 4. Creep 1 and 2 stopped admiring the Mal and looked up to see what had knocked out their friends. To their shock, what stood in front of them was a 7-year-old boy holding a metal pipe and a kitchen knife. Creep 1 and 2 weren’t sure what to do. They wanted to laugh since it was a 7-year-old boy who was barely 5 ft tall, but he had just taken out two of them. So, they decided that a proper snarl and attack was the best approach. They could laugh later. Well unfortunately for them, like most, they had underestimated the 7-year-old boy. They both launched themselves at the boy hoping to tackle him or even get a punch in, but before they could reach him the boy dropped to the ground and slid beneath their legs. He quickly got behind creep 1 and smashed the iron pipe to his head. Creep 2 turned around pissed that he was the only one left. He went to attack again, but the boy was lithe. He quickly darted forward, ducked the man’s hands and stabbed the knife into his stomach. He got up and retrieved his knife from the now moaning creep 2. Tip #2 of the Isle, never leave a perfectly good weapon in a body, even if it is messy to retrieve. 

“Well princess you got yourself into quite the pickle, didn’t you?”

Mal got up covering her chest with her arms, and growled,

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me princess?”

Jay just shrugged. “So, what’d you do to catch their eye?”

Mal kinda shrugged. She wasn’t quite sure herself. She just remembers walking in the market place, then feeling some creep grab her ass. She turned and around and punched the guy straight in the nose. Next thing she knows, she is being chased by creeps 1-4 into this dank ass alley.

“So, what are you doing in this alley?”

“Sight-seeing?”

“Uhuh.” She looked at him giving him the, I wouldn’t believe you in a million years look.

He raised his hands in surrender and said, “I have a proposition for you.”  
  
Mal raised an eyebrow. “You, have a proposition… for me? And what possibly could I want? My mother is Maleficent, the most powerful villain on this island. I could get anything I want.”

Jay shrugged, “Yes that is true. You could get any material item you could want, but what I am here to offer isn’t really an object, rather it’s my protection. We form an alliance, you are the leader and I am the muscle.”  
  
“You don’t think I can defend myself? That’s quite presumptuous.”  
  
“Well I wasn’t the one to get cornered in an alley and about to be raped, now was I?”

Mal scowled at that, “What do you get out of this deal. I get active protection against enemies, while you get nothing.”

“I may gain nothing now, but what I gain is the name of Maleficent. If I ally with you and you claim me as your own, I am now under the protection of you. And you are under the protection of Maleficent. So, if one were to wrong me, that means, they wrong you and in turn your mother. In the long run I benefit.”  
  
“Hmmmmm, who would have guessed under all that hair there is a brain.”

Jay grinned, “Beauty and brawn.”  
  
“Beauty, right.”

“You’re just jealous.”  
  
“Of what Rapunzel, your flowing locks?”

Jay scoffed at that. Insulted that he was compared to Rapunzel, not really because she insulted his hair.

“So you going to accept my proposition or what?”

“I think we have a deal, but first,” Mal walked over to Jay forced him against the wall. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to lower himself so she could reach his collar. She slowly pulled his collar back to reveal his neck and part of his collar bone.

“Uhhhhhhh, what are you…”

Jay was interrupted by Mal swiftly biting into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He hissed at the bite but remained still under her.

“What the hell was that? You can’t just go around biting people.”  
  
“I thought you said you wanted me to claim you? Well that’s just what I did.”  
  
“But did you have to fucking bite me?”

“Well how else am I going to tame a djinn.”

Jay’s eyes opened wide and stared at Mal, and then he quickly glared at her.

“How the hell do you know that? No one is supposed to know.”

Mal hummed in response, trying to think of the best way to respond to his question.

“It’s kind of hard to explain. While we do have the barrier that does block the use of magic, it doesn’t block the magic that is within us. It feels kind of like electricity on the skin. When I first met you that day, I could feel something was off. I just took a leap assuming you were a djinn because you said your father was Jafar.”

Jay listened and it made sense. His father teaches him about genies, but never what it feels like as a genie. Jay doesn’t even think his father knows he is a genie. He probably has a hunch and Jay himself isn’t quite sure how he knows it. Just deep down he just knows it.

“I guess that’s all true, but you can’t tell anyone else about that.”  
  
“Now why would I reveal a weakness to my enemies? That is just stupid. Come on let’s go wreak havoc. Let’s go reveal our alliance to the rest of the island. Sure, they will be glad to hear that the ever-feared daughter of Maleficent, and the grand thief of Jafar have created an alliance.”

Jay grinned at Mal loving the idea. But before they left, Jay stripped one of the creeps of their shirt and handed it to Mal to cover up. It wasn’t to be kind, but he couldn’t let the princess be seen as weak and a ripped shirt was exactly that. Mal looked at him strangely and he just said, “Just put it on, I wanna leave this dank alley.” She kept staring but finally complied and put the shirt on. Jay smiled and bowed and offering out his hand. She took it and he led her out of the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this story is kinda moving fast. I am not technically doing it on purpose. I kinda wanna push out the backstory as fast as I can, and I am currently trying to upload as I go. I know myself and I know if I hold onto chapters and wait to upload them when I have enough to do a weekly update or things like that, I will look back on the story and trash it. Which I don't want to do. Unlike the other stories I have written, I want this to be released and let you guys see it. Mostly so you can get a new fanfiction, get new ideas, and so that I can keep this idea for future. I tend to look back at my writing and trash it. So I have rushed this story a little and have not given much meat to it. Once I get most of it done or at least enough where I feel comfortable reviewing and editing I will add more meat to the potatoes and potentially add chapters in between.


	4. First Day of Dragon Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's first day of Dragon Hall

A 13-year-old Evie was jumping for joy in her room as she was getting ready for her first day of Dragon Hall. It took Evie about a year, but she finally convinced her mother that it was better for her to attend Dragon Hall than be home castled. She said that it has been long enough for Maleficent to forget her vendetta. She also said that it was important for her to build alliances with people if she plans to be a queen. Her mother scolded her, telling her that no king wants a smart girl. But finally backed down and agreed that it was finally time to let her out. Mostly she was hoping Evie would make an alliance with Mal and rebuild rapport with Maleficent. 

Evie had stayed up all night nervous as hell planning out her outfit. It was one of the few times her mother let her out of the castle without an escort. She wanted to make the best impression she could so she grabbed out her leather signature blue dress, black fishnet pantyhose and blue wedges. She had butterflies flying in her stomach all night, though that could just be her stomach growling for food. Her mother was incessant that princes don’t like fat princesses. 

It was finally time for her to leave for Dragon Hall. It was about a 15-minute walk from her castle through the woods. Normally she wouldn’t care about being late, she was a villain for evil sake, but she needed to look good. Like mother says, first impressions are lasting impressions. 

She got to school and got her schedule from the principal’s office. As she was walking down the hall admiring all the different amenities, as shitty and broken as they were, she ran head first into what felt like a brick wall. She fell, unceremoniously, on her ass and quickly grabbed her items and wiped the dirt off. Embarrassed she looked around as to what she ran into and saw she ran into a rather handsome boy. He looked to be around her age, 14 maybe 15. 

“Oh sorry, princess, didn’t hurt you did I?” Jay asked with a charming smile. 

“Oh…..uh….um..uhhhh, no, no you didn’t. No, no I’m fine.” She responded with a blush on her face, Not only was she embarrassed as hell for falling on her ass, but she was talking to a hot boy. After she regained her composure, she was kicking herself in the ass for her response. 

“You sure you’re okay? Wait, are you new?” 

“Oh, yeah I am. Just started today.” 

“Who’s your parent?” 

“Evil Queen, you?” 

Jay’s eyes widen just a little. He got better at schooling his emotions, but definitely was not expecting Evil Queen’s daughter here. She had been in isolation since her 6th birthday party.  
“Well princess, welcome to our humble hell.” He bowed to her, making grandiose arm gestures. 

Evie giggled a little at his overacting and calmed down just a little bit. Before she got to say anything in response, a shout came down the hall, stilling everyone around them. 

“Jay, come on, let’s move.” 

“Oh Mal, come and welcome the new princess to our school.”

Mal started walking towards Jay. Now she was about his height, but short by about 3 inches. As she got closer, she could see some blue hair over Jay’s shoulder. 

“This Mal, is Evie, the Evil Queen’s daughter. Believe you are familiar with her.” 

Mal sneered at the name. “Oh, it’s you. Thought we banished you from everywhere.” 

Evie paled. She didn’t know what to say. 

“Mal, lighten up. It’s her first day.” 

Mal looked at Jay strangely. “Why are you standing up for her. Usually you don’t care about others. Especially those I have issues with.” 

“I don’t know. She just seems different. But I really don’t care. Your decision to make not mine.” 

“Hmph, let’s go.” 

Jay shrugged, “Well see you around princess.” He followed Mal off to class or wherever they planned to go. 

Evie just stood there shell shocked, not sure what to say or do. She honestly didn’t think Mal would still remember after about 7 years. She numbly brushed off the nonexistent dirt on her dress and walked off to class as regally as she could. Though it was kind of hard to when everyone saw the exchange between the two. When she walked into Dr. Facillier’s class, Curses 101, there was only 1 seat left and it happened to be next to a white-haired boy. He kind of looked small and almost like he wanted to vanish from existence. She didn’t really have much of a choice but to sit with him. As she walked to her seat, everyone was watching her. Some out of jealousy, others out of lust, while some had disgust in their face. That person with the look of disgust on their face happened to be Mal, who was sitting right next to Jay. Evie sat down in the seat next to the boy and pulled out her text book. Dr. Facillier walked in 10 minutes late, which was surprisingly early for the man. He walked in greeting the class with a classic sneer and then read the note on his desk left by the principal. 

“Well it looks like we have a new student today. Everyone let’s give disdainful welcome to Evie, daughter of Evil Queen.” 

When everyone heard that, they all tensed up, even the boy next to Evie. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew of the edict Maleficent passed after her daughter wasn’t invited to the bluenette’s 6th birthday party. 

It went on like that for the rest of the day. Everytime she was introduced into a class, everyone tensed up because they knew the beef she had with Mal. Some of them may not have been the brightest bulb in the bunch, but they weren’t stupid enough to get involved in that shit. That was a death sentence waiting to happen. 

Surprisingly enough, the white haired boy that she sat next to during Curses 101, actually talked to her outside of class. 

“Hey.” 

“Oh, umm, hi. I’m Evie.” 

“Yeah I know. You are kind of hard to miss. Everyone’s staring at you.” 

Evie kind of blushed and looked down. “Yeah, I guess my reputation precedes me.” 

“Mmmmm, yes it does. I am Carlos, Cruella’s kid.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard of your mother. She’s crazy isn’t she?” 

“Yeah most of the time.” 

“So what did you want?” 

“Oh, I just came to say hi. Since we sit together I might as well introduce myself.” 

“Oh, well, um, thank you. You are the first person to talk to me, outside of Jay.” 

“Woah, what you talked to Jay? Jay has a habit of flirting, but he never really talks with others without Mal around.” 

“Yeah, well it was kind of an accident. It’s been so long since I have been to school, I was slightly preoccupied taking in the scenery when I accidently ran into him.” 

“And Mal didn’t kill you?” 

“Well, no. She wasn’t really present.” 

“Ahhhh. Yeah, I suggest avoiding her and Jay. They basically run this school. Don’t suggest pissing of either of them. Individually they are scary, but together they fuckin monstrous.” 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Yeah no prob. Oh shit, I gotta get going. Sorry, gotta run.” 

Evie nodded and slowly made the trip home. Her 15 walk home took more like 30 due to her being distracted. She had a lot on her mind after everything Carlos told her and what she witnessed at the school. She wasn’t quite sure how to process everything.


	5. The Forced Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when parents decide they want to get nosey

Mal got home from school and the first thing she sees is her mother sitting in the kitchen reading her magic spell book.

“Hello mother.” She said with false confidence.

“Hello darling. A little birdie told me some interesting news.”

“Oh, and what did this little birdie say exactly?” She asked her mother apprehensively.

“Oh, you know just something about a little princess joining my daughter’s school. A blue haired princess. I believe her name is Evie?”

“And what about the princess. She’s insignificant.”

“Well, normally you would be right cupcake, but since she is Evil Queen’s daughter, she holds quite the flame to our plans. I think it’s time that we ignore her previous ignorance and allow her back into the folds. Jafar and I have been planning something major within the last few meetings and I believe that we need to increase our power. With a witch on our side we may pull off this little idea.”

“As you wish mother.” Mal said obediently.

“That’s my good little girl. Oh, and one more thing. Get to know that little Devil boy.”

“Why?”

“I’ll ignore your questioning this time. I’ve heard he is quite the genius among us. It would be wise to have a smart boy among our group. One that can actually be worth something. Unlike that useless boy of Jafar’s.”

Mal growled at Maleficent’s comment about Jay. “He’s not useless mother. We have an arrangement, his brawn for my name.” Mal snipped at Maleficent.

“Mmmmmm, I am not quite sure you are getting the better end of the bargain, dear.” Maleficent said with a emphasis on dear.

“That is none of your concern mother. Jay is mine. I will do as you wish and befriend Evie and Carlos, both you will not touch Jay.”

“As you wish darling, but you better not fail me.” Maleficent said as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

“Of course, mother.” And Mal walked away up to her room.

Little did Maleficent know, but Jay was already in Mal’s room waiting for her on her bed.

“So? I heard some bickering. What was it about.”

“Mother wants us to befriend Evie and Carlos.” She said as she kicked off her shoes and went to lie on the bed with Jay.

“Ohhh? And why’s that? I thought the little princess was in hot water with her.”

“Yeah she was, but apparently your father and my mother have been scheming something that requires the assistance of the Evil Queen.”

“What about Carlos? What does he have to do with any of this?”

“Apparently boy wonder’s brains are what’s attracted my mother’s attention. She wants someone who is smart and apparently he is a genius.”

Jay just hummed to himself. He kind of expected Evie, but would not have guessed Carlos. He tended to keep to himself and always showed up with some kind of bruise or cuts visible. He wasn’t exactly the most social person, though most people on the Isle weren’t social out of choice. Social interactions occurred more out of necessity.

“I’m going to nap. Watch my back yeah?” Said Mal as she snuggled up to Jay.

“Of course, princess.” He said as he pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Evie prepared for another day of school, but unlike her first, she wasn’t excited. She was dreading it. The butterflies she felt were now out of anxiety rather than excitement. She was so unsure of herself now. She made an embarrassment of herself yesterday by not only running into Jay, but running into Mal’s partner. She made a fool of herself and probably just made enemies with public enemy number 1, which was totally not the goal. Evie sighed as she prepped to leave for school.

“Oh Evie darling,” Came a call from down stairs.

“Coming mother.” She said as she ran downstairs.

“Yes, mother you called?”

“Hmmm yes. I heard yesterday you were in contact with Maleficent’s daughter, Mal.”

“Yes, what about it?”

“Well, I want you to try to get along with that little witch. I need to regain Maleficent’s “trust” and you will get me that. Won’t you?”

“Yes mother.” She said resignedly. She knew she had already screwed up yesterday, but no need to tell her mother that.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t screw this up darling.” Evil Queen said with a saccharine smile.

“Of course, mother.”

“Well run off. You wouldn’t want to be late meeting with Mal, now would you?”

“No mother.”

Evie quickly left her house with thoughts running through her head. How the hell was she going to get Mal to like or even talk to her? She still seemed pissed that she wasn’t invited to her birthday party 7 years ago. I can’t imagine how annoyed she would be to find out she ran into Jay. She just kind of sighed at the thought. “This is going to be a long ass day.”

Just as Evie reached school grounds, she found Mal and Jay right outside the door. They were currently glaring and growling at any students that got near them. They finally noticed Evie approaching and perked up. Their smiles grew large like a Cheshire cat and it worried Evie to no end.

“Well if it isn’t little miss princess.” Said Mal in a tone that almost sounded playful.

“Hello Mal.” Evie said with a nod of the head, trying to be as “respectful” as possible. She was a villain, but you don’t insult or piss off Maleficent. Especially now that her mother is trying to get on her good side.

“Meet me after Dragon Hall in room 4. I need to have a little talk with you.”

“Oh, okay.”

Mal started to walk away and said over her shoulder, “Oh yes, bring your white-haired boy toy. Carlos, I believe his name is? We have some dealings with him as well.”

With that Mal went inside followed closely by Jay who didn’t really say anything during their exchange.

Evie just kind of stood there shell shocked, not sure how to react. She was half concerned that she had a meeting with Mal, while also the words of her mother ran through her head. She had to stay strong and make it to meet with Mal. This may be her one chance to meet with her. Though she’s not sure she will survive the meeting.

“Ughhh, this is going to be a long day.”


	6. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The offer of a lifetime

Mal and Jay had decided to skip their last class of the day and met in classroom 4 early. Mal was sitting comfy in the chair with her legs extended onto Jay’s lap.

“So how do you want to do this?”

“I think it be best I offer them a proposition. But I would like to test their loyalty to me first.”  
  
“Oh, and how do you plan to do that?”

Mal grinned, “I think I want something from Claude Frollo’s home.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m going to have them steal one of Claude Frollo’s rings.”

“You know what he does to children. He’s a sadistic bastard.”

“Which is why you will be tailing them. Make sure they don’t get hurt. As much as I loathe to actually help them, I don’t think my mother would be pleased if I let them die.”

Jay sighed, “If you insist.”

“I do. But you know you would do anything for me.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. How do you plan to claim them?”

“I think it would be best to do it in the bizarre. Need to make my claim known to all.”

“That is assuming both of them accept.”

“They will, no one denies me anything.”

“Of course, my queen. Though I do have a question, why did you not claim me openly in the bizarre like you plan to do with them?”

“My claim on you is special. Both of them are human. Evie may be a witch with power, but she is still just human. We are both of an ancient race. My claim on you surpasses mortals. Only I get to see this mark and know what it means.” She says as she takes her feet off his lap and reaches for his collar.

She pulls his collar down revealing a scarred bite mark at the junction of his neck. She leans into him and kisses it softly. Slowly she opens her mouth to surround the previous bite and bites down, reclaiming the mark. Jay can only expel a hiss of pain, but does not move. He knows better than to move. He just continues to hold onto Mal’s waist as she continues to lick up the bite wound.

“Mine.”

“Of course.”

Mal moves Jay’s collar back over his neck, when she suddenly hears the door open. Evie and Carlos take a step in to see Mal still on Jay’s lap. They slightly fidget back and forth, not exactly sure what to do. They were afraid they had walked in on something intimate and would get beat up for it.

“Come sit down. Wouldn’t want you _uncomfortable_ , now would we?”

So, Evie and Carlos sat while Mal and Jay got up. Mal sat on the desk at the front of the classroom, while Jay stood to her side.

“So, I have a proposition for you.”

Both Carlos and Evie looked at her with slight shock in their eyes.

“You have a proposition for us? Why?” Asked Carlos.

Carlos’ question raised a snarl from Jay’s throat. No one questioned Mal and no one spoke back to Mal without her initiating it. Mal just raised her hand to stop him. Carlos shrunk in his seat now afraid of the boy.

“Well you see, my mother is the most powerful being on this island. While that’s nice and all, I can’t live in her shadow forever. I want to form a gang that will supersede her.”

“But why me? I understand princess over here,” Carlos said as he motioned towards Evie. “But why me? I am just the son of Cruella?”

“Well a little birdie told me that you are quite the genius, under all that…fur.”

Carlos flinched at the use of fur.

“You princess, as much as I am still mad about not being invited to your birthday, know your mother holds power. Not only do you have looks, but you are well versed in politics.”

“And…and what do we,” Evie motions to both herself and Carlos, “get out of this deal? What’s for us to say we won’t just form our own gang to rival yours?”

Jay really got pissed at that and he took a threatening step forward.

“Jay!” Came a sharp call.

Jay backed down and returned back to her side.

“Well not only do you get to work with me, but you garner my protection. Both of me and Jay. It’s never a good idea to garner my ire. Wouldn’t you agree Jay?”

Jay with his arms crossed, back to a neutral expression, just nodded in response. Slightly grinning at a memory of the last dude that got in their way. Let’s just say he won’t be doing it again. 

The grin that appeared on Jay’s face creeped both Evie and Carlos out. They weren’t that inclined to figure out what he was grinning at.

“So, do you agree?”

Carlos and Evie looked at each other. While they didn’t know each other for long, they both were now in this mess together. Might as well look to each other for support because god knows they aren’t getting it from anyone else.

“Yes, I agree.” Said Evie with confidence.

“Sure.” Responded Carlos.

Mal’s smile grew large, “Perfect. But I have one task for you. To test your loyalty to me.”  
  


“But you just made us a proposition and made us agree to it. Why include a challenge?”

“What,” Mal started to say with a pout, “you don’t want participate?” She finished as he started to look at Jay signaling for him to take a more hostile stance.

Evie and Carlos both watched Jay and decided it be best they play along.

“No, no. We will, what is it you want us to do?” Said Evie, trying to draw Mal’s attention back to her.

“Oh great. What I want is a ring from Claude Frollo. He has such nice jewelry, I did always want one.”

Evie and Carlos’ jaws kind of fell to the floor.

“You want us to do what?”  
  


“I want you to snag me a ring from Claude Frollo. You won’t deny me will you?”

“Uhhhh, no. No. We will do it. When do we need to get it to you by?”

“Hmmmmmm, how about tomorrow morning. Meet us at the bizarre. Also, I heard Frollo is a heavy sleeper. Should be an easy task for you.”

Carlos and Evie just looked at each other and nodded. “Okay.”

“Well, chop chop. Off you go. Have fun. Happy huntings.” She grinned.

Both and Evie and Carlos slowly got out of their chairs understanding they had been dismissed. They walked out and just stared at each other.

“What the hell did we just get ourselves into?” Asked Carlos.

Evie couldn’t answer. She knew she had to please her mother, but was it really worth it?

“God this is going to be a long day.” Cried Evie to the gods and whoever else was listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again, these chapters are kind of short and not really full of detail. I hope to edit these in the future to add more detail. I unfortunately am rushing both because I have to get to work soon, and because I don't want to think about what I wrote and delete it. Then you would never get a story. There will definitely be one-shots about future events. Showing their pasts as well as showing details I didn't go into much detail with.


	7. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great heist, featuring a soon to be pissed off Frollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever go back and read what you wrote and go, I don't remember writing that? 
> 
> Cool, cus I just had that moment, and sad thing is, is I wrote that last chapter yesterday 🤦♀️ . I need some help yall. God forbid when I actually update this and review everything I have written, imma go back and go, the fuck did I write?

Chapter 6

  
Carlos and Evie had agreed after the meeting to get together around 7 PM to go over their game plan. It was about 30 minutes before their agreed meeting time and Evie is still pacing her room, hoping she grabbed everything. Knife, check. Bandages, check. Acid, check. Scissors, check. Bag, check. Explosives, check. Color bombs, check. Foundation, check. What? Stress makes her get greasy. Who the hell can think properly when they’re all greasy? That’s just gross.

Evie picked up her bag, double checked that her mother was busy and quickly crawled out of her house via the window. She quickly made her way back to Dragon Hall where she was going to meet Carlos. She sat down on the steps and quickly pulled out her compact. It’s important to not look like you are just idle and waiting. It wasn’t just a good cover, but also a coping mechanism. Carlos arrived about 5 minutes after she did with his bag full of gear.

“Hey, let’s go. There’s an abandoned building not far from here. We can plan there. Too dangerous to be out here in the open, defenseless.”

Evie nodded and got up, closing her compact and followed Carlos. Little did they know they had a shadow following them.

They finally arrived at the building and set up their stuff.

“So…….how are we going to do this?” Said Evie.

“I thought about it a little before coming here. So, he lives in a house similar to my mothers. It’s two stories and secluded. He lived in an area where technology wasn’t really a thing. So, there shouldn’t be too many complex gadgets or gizmos on his house or in it. While he hated gypsy’s, he never really had to worry about theft, as everyone knows what happens if they walk on his property.”

Evie nodded at everything he was saying. It was all true, and she never really knew much about Claude Frollo, other than he was an intimidating man and that he didn’t appreciate back talk or rudeness in class.

“So, I believe that there are one or two trees that are close enough to his roof. If we can, it would be nice to just walk from tree to roof, but if we do need to jump, we can just play it off as a prank done by kids, or potentially some wild animal. As for his room, I believe it is on the bottom floor. He was a religious zealot and most of his top floor is dominated by God’s will. So we will use the window on his second floor to enter and exit. It does mean that we will have to travel more in his house and does increase chance of getting heard, it means we have an easier and cleaner escape route.”

“How quiet are you in those heels?” Asked Carlos looking at her heeled boots.

“Quite enough, especially when my mother is sleeping, but I think it may be safer to take them off.”

Carlos nodded.

“Okay, so I don’t think it would be safe to break up. As much as I would like to have a look out, if someone is in danger in the building, it is going to be easier to get to one another.”

Evie agreed. As much as they were taught to never trust anyone with their life, this was a do or die mission.

“I will enter first. I am lighter and quicker. Easier for me to react if anything were to pop out at us. You will enter second. Once we locate his room, I will open the door and your job is going to be looking for his rings. I will keep an eye on Frollo and ensure nothing will wake him up. Got it?” Asked Carlos.

“Yeah. Do we have a signal in case something happens?”

“It will be three taps on the wall. If that doesn’t work, give out a whistle. Though try not to use the whistle, as it can alert him and we don’t want him to wake up.”

“Okay. When do you want to do it?”

“Let’s try for midnight. Hopefully he will be asleep, but it would be wise for us to go observe the house.”

“Okay, before we leave, let’s see what we both have. See if we need to snag anything before we leave.”

Carlos and Evie both dumped out their bags and did an inventory check. Both carried at least one set of knives or other form of weapon as well as a “first aid kit”. While Evie had more of the explosives, Carlos had a lock picking kit just in case and a make shift metal detector (just in case). He wasn’t as skilled with chemicals as Evie was nor was he as proficient in violent acts. That didn’t mean he didn’t know how to fight, just he chose not to. They split up the explosives evenly between Carlos and Evie so that just in case, shit hit the fan, they both had the ability to defend themselves or create a smoke screen.

“Okay, let’s get going, we want to be able to get as much info as we can before entering.” Said Carlos.

They repacked their bags and headed off to Claude Frollo’s home. It was about 20-25 minutes from where they were located. They had to fight through brambles and vines to get to his home. They also had to avoid the stray bear trap or two, which most likely was set up by Claude Frollo to prevent stray wanderers from getting in his home. Though that forest was not his property, so it could easily just be some sadistic asshole who likes capturing people with bear traps. They finally got to his house and they walked the perimeter. Saw how many windows on top and how many on the bottom. Carlos was right when he said there was a tree branch that did reach his roof. Though it was smaller than he thought it was going to be, so hopefully it would support the weight of two average sized teens.

The two sat there watching Frollo through the windows. Saw what rooms he favored, some rooms had pretty foggy glass so all they could do was observe the shadow. While they did their observations and anxiously waited, they talked to each other. Got to know one another a little better. A little in hopes to actually get to know one another as they were soon to be gang members, if they lived through this. The other reason was so they could hopefully lower their nerves. Both were super anxious about what was happening and what was going to happen. Carlos learned that the reason Evie was home-castled was because of Mal. He also learned that she was quite proficient in chemistry due to her mother’s “lab” for beauty. Evie learned that Carlos was definitely a genius, and that his mother was a nut. She really didn’t know much about anyone on the Isle due to her isolation, so really anything was new.

“So princess, what did you do in the castle for fun?”

“Well, I sew, cook, clean, and do makeup. Mother says it’s important for a good queen to know how to do the menial tasks. No prince wants a princess who can’t serve him.”

Carlos kinda gave a disgusted look at that. “Evie you know you don’t _have_ to do that shit, right?”

“Yeah, but mother said...”

“Yeah well fuck your mother.” He raised a hand when she was about to object, “I know you love your mother, but all of that is bullshit. While it is important to know how to cook, clean, and sew, it is also important for you to do what makes you happy. If that makes you happy, then go for it, but princes don’t want that. Anyways, if a prince can’t even fuckin cook himself a damn meal or have enough staff to do it for him, he’s a real shitty prince. Find a better prince that has enough money for his servants to do it. That is a king you’d want to steal power from.”

Evie stopped and thought about it for a second. He was right, if a prince _needed_ his princess to cook, clean, and sew, it means he has little to no power or no money. And mother wants her to find a prince that has power and wealth. But even under that logic, she still felt a little warmth well in her. She wasn’t quite sure what the feeling was, but it felt kinda nice.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Guess you really do have brains.”

“Damn right I am.” Carlos grinned. And they went back to a few hours of silence, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

At approximately 10:30 PM, Carlos and Evie saw the candle lights go out in the house. When they said he had no electronics, they weren’t kidding. They waited there patiently for another hour before they got up and again circle the perimeter. Again, reassessing the best entry point and killing time to assure he had officially gone to sleep. Once 11:45 hit, they started to scale the tree that had the branch that hung over his roof. Carlos quickly jutted up the tree like a large squirrel. Evie had a little harder time, and crawled up like a slightly lethargic cat. Unfortunately, she wasn’t really allowed to play outside while in isolation because she was so busy doing the cooking, cleaning, and sewing. But if she was permitted outside to play, climbing a tree was a big no go out of fear of her falling and disfiguring herself, AKA breaking or bruising something. 

Evie finally made it up the tree and Carlos helped her get on the branch. Carlos went first while Evie stayed back. Since that branch was looking a little thinner the closer it got to the house, they wanted to make sure they didn’t add too much weight in one area. Once Carlos got to the end, he gracefully swung off the branch and dropped on the roof with little to no sound. Evie had prepped and took off her shoes and put them in her backpack. She carefully made her way to the edge of the branch and was about to get down when she started to hear a creak in the branch. That was her cue to get her ass off that branch. As carefully as she could, she lowered herself off the branch and onto the roof. Just as she gracefully landed on the rooftop, the branch snapped and a part of it fell to the ground. They both froze as the branch made a cracking noise and a soft thud on the ground. They waited for the lights to go in the house, but nothing happened. Maybe Mal’s comment, that he was a heavy sleeper, was true. Carlos analyzed the branch and saw that while it did break, if they really needed to, they could easily jump from the roof to the branch. Just might need a slight running start, though if they are lucky enough to get to that point, it won’t matter how much noise they make.

Carlos quickly moved to the window and jimmied it open. Luckily for them, there were no locks on the window, so they didn’t have to go breaking anything. They got it open enough for Carlos and Evie to slowly slink through. Thankfully for them, they were quite small and lithe people.

Carlos jumped in followed by Evie. They looked around at their surroundings, and to say Frollo was just a zealot was an understatement. The room screamed Christianity. The only thing it was missing was the life size cross with Jesus across it. They both went to the door and cracked it open. To their luck, it seemed that Claude Frollo was a man who kept his doors well oiled, somehow.

They walked down the hall and passed about 4 more doors before they walked down stairs. This is where they started to get nervous. Now they didn’t have an easy escape route and the man they needed to steal from was right there. Surprisingly enough, there were very few rooms downstairs and was really just one big living quarter with 3 or 4 rooms connected to it. After cracking open 2 other doors, they finally found the one he was located in.

In the far-right corner was his queen size bed, and about a foot away from it was his night stand. To the left of the nightstand was his oak writing desk. Located right on top of the night stand were the three rings. Carlos got near the man who was facing towards them and waved his hand in front of the man’s face. He didn’t know what it would really do since, anyone can feign sleep, but it was worth a shot. Once Frollo showed no sign of waking up, Carlos gave the thumbs up signal for her to grab the rings, but with how dark it was that far in the house and no natural light she couldn’t see anything. So, he knelt where he was standing and gave the floor two soft taps, hoping that wouldn’t wake the man up. Evie heard it and realized it was her turn to go grab the rings. While she couldn’t really see him, she could see the outlines of the rings. Enough moonlight filtered through the room for it to hit the rings slightly. She stole the green one, thinking it would complement Mal’s green eyes. Once she was done, she gave the desk two taps, giving Carlos the signal, she was done and walked towards the door. Carlos followed her out and they quickly left the house. What they didn’t know was that a very displeased Claude Frollo was watching them make their exit from his window.


	8. A Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal sends a very stark reminder to all that oppose her; don't.

Since it was only about 2 AM when they completed the mission, they both agreed that they would go home and rest up before they met at the bizarre. Evie had agreed to take the ring and keep it with her as it would be safest. They both agreed to meet at Dragon hall around 8 AM so they could walk to the bizarre together. 

Evie crawled back through her window and hid her bag under a loose panel in the floor. It was where she kept the things she absolutely was afraid of losing or getting stolen. Very few items were worth this protection, but currently a majority of the space is now being taken up by this stupid ring. Once she replaced the panel, she went to her door and snuck through the house to make sure that her mother was asleep. Once she confirmed she was soundly having evil dreams, she walked back to her room and slowly got ready for bed. 

This routine included removing all of her makeup, all 10lbs of it. Then she moisturized it with a concoction her mother whipped up, and put on some anti-wrinkle serum. Again, another concoction her mother whipped up. With what little knowledge of chemistry she had gleaned off her mother and her textbooks, she knows that whatever the hell it was, probably was not actually safe to put on her face, but it’s all she had. She finally slipped into her PJs and went to bed. 

Carlos being in the same boat, quickly ran home and checked on his mother. Some out of care, but mostly out of safety. Then quickly ran to his room, locked the door with the 3 deadbolts he installed, and went to bed. 

Both parties shockingly did not get a wink of sleep. Both were tossing and turning, going in and out of sleep. The butterflies they felt wouldn’t leave them until the morning when they can finally give that ring off to Mal. 

Morning finally came, and it only felt like forever for both the young teens. Carlos didn’t even bother to grab anything or say goodbye to Cruella. He just got up and bolted out of the house. It was safer to just leave and come back later. You were more likely to avoid an untimely meeting with Cruella if you did it that way. 

Evie on the other hand did get up and having morning breakfast with her mother. For her it was deadlier not to show up to meals, as it was considered rude and you would never miss a meal with a prince. Unfortunately for her, her mother started some small talk. 

“So how are you getting along with Maleficent’s spawn?” 

“Uhh, well enough.” 

“Well enough?” Evil Queen raised her voice. 

Evie winced. “It’s a work in process. I will have more information today. I have a meeting with her around 8.” She looked up at the clock and noticed it was 7:45 AM. 

“Oh, I actually have to go now.” She said quickly, looking at her mother for permission to get up. 

Her mother sighed, “You may go, but you better not be lying to me. You better get results or you know what will happen to you.” 

Evie shivered at that. Her mother kept using the threat as a way to control her, and unfortunately, she feels like the threat isn’t an empty one. Her mother was never a liar. While great for being a politician, it was never a good look for a princess. 

“Yes mother, I know. Have a good day mother.” She said quickly as she practically darted out of the room and up to her room. She quickly grabbed the bag from under the panel and all but leaped out of her window. She was not that inclined to see her or talk to her mother again this soon. 

She quickly walked down the path towards Dragon Hall where she met Carlos. 

“So, you ready to face the dragon?” Asked Carlos. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” 

“Relax, she won’t do anything stupid. Even if she is the daughter of one of the most powerful and evil people on this island, she knows it would not be wise to hurt or endanger the daughter of Evil Queen. She may not have as much power, but it is never wise to threaten a potential ally in this hell hole.” 

“Yeah I guess. I just don’t want what happened 7 years ago to happen again.” 

“It won’t.” 

Evie just nodded and they slowly took their time walking to the bizarre. They knew they were early, but they would rather be early than make Mal wait. They got there in a timely manner and found a random table to sit at. Carlos and Evie faced each other so they could watch each other’s backs. This was both for security purpose and to keep an eye out for Mal. They weren’t exactly sure where she would be coming from. 

It took about 30 minutes and 3 failed pickpocketers before Mal and Jay showed up. They quickly stood up once they saw her and met her half way. 

“So you have what I asked for?” 

They nodded and Evie pulled it out of her bag, presenting the ring to her. 

“Hmmmmm, yes, this is nice. It will do. What do you think Jay?” Mal asked. 

He just shrugged. He had no real opinion over the matter. What Mal wanted, Mal got. Mal just hummed at the answer. 

“Come let’s go to the platform. I have to claim you as mine after all.” 

They started walking to the center of the bizarre, and almost all eyes were already on them. Before she got to actually make an announcement, a very angry looking Claude Frollo came barging through the bizarre aiming straight for Evie and Carlos. 

“You two, stole from me you filthy thieves.” 

Mal just stood back and watched the show and Jay just watched Mal. Waiting for her signal to interfere. 

“Do you have proof?” Asked Evie sweetly and smiling. 

“I saw the two of you sneak out of my house last night. You two thought you were so stealthy. I ought to punish you for that.” He said as he pulled out a whip from somewhere. 

Both Evie and Carlos froze, not exactly sure what to do. If everyone’s eyes weren’t on them before, they were now. The entire bizarre paused to watch. Vendors and thieves alike all paused in their doings and popped their heads out. It’d been a while since this much commotion had occurred. 

They both watched together as Frollo pulled his arm back ready to strike. Mal gave Jay the signal to stop it. Right as Frollo swung the whip, Jay was in front of him with the whip wrapped around his right wrist. Mal came out from behind Carlos and Evie and walked next to Jay. 

“Lord Frollo, as much as I would like to give you the right to punish these two, I simply cannot.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Well you see, these two are under my protection.” 

“And why the hell should I care? Your mother is the one with power. Not you little girl.” He quickly yanked his whip away from Jay. 

Jay snarled at the man. 

“Why you insolent,” 

“I am insolent? You are out of your league child. I guess I need to teach you a lesson as well.” He quickly started flinging his whip in Mal’s direction, but she didn’t flinch. Before it even got to her, Jay has his back to Frollo and his whip and has his arms wrapped around Mal to keep her close and out of harm’s way. 

“Why you…” 

“I would stop that if I were you.” Said Mal holding back her anger. 

Jay was holding back grunts with every hit. For an old man, he had a lot of strength. Honestly, he was so old, he could be Jay’s grandfather. 

“And why’s that?” Asked Frollo, still throwing his all into the whips, hoping one of them would hit. 

“Because of me.” Said Maleficent from behind him. Everyone made a huge gap to accommodate the Maleficent and her 4 goons. 

Jay quickly moved himself from in front of Mal to behind her. Frollo immediately stopped his actions and dropped the whip. 

“Ma-maleficent. I…uhh, I was just disciplining these children.” 

“Hmmm, were you. And why exactly were you aiming that whip at my daughter?” 

“She started getting smart with me. She was defending the two brats who broke into my home and stole my ring.” Holding up his hand showing his left hand was now missing its signature green ring. 

“Is this true Mal?” 

“Not exactly mother.” 

“Explain.” 

“Yesterday I made a proposition to Carlos and Evie that they could join my gang. But to do that, they had to do a task to gain my trust. The task was to steal one of Claude Frollo’s rings.” 

“Mmmmm, alright then.” Maleficent was grinning with something similar to pride. She turned to leave. 

“You’re just going to let her go?” Asked Frollo. 

“And why shouldn’t I? She gave a task and it was performed.” 

“But I deserve retribution.” 

“Do not forget who has power on this island. Or would you care for a reminder.” Maleficent said as she started to stalk towards Frollo. 

“N-no, your majesty.” 

“Alright then, goons, let’s go.” 

After Maleficent left, Frollo looked at Mal with contempt. “I will get retribution.” 

“You won’t unless you want to die.” She then turned towards the audience that was in the bizarre. 

“AND LET THIS BE A REMINDER TO ALL WHO ARE WITNESS. YOU WILL NOT TOUCH OR HARM WHAT IS MINE, LEST YOU WISH TO FACE MY WRATHE!” She said as she then placed a necklace with a purple gem around Carlos and Evie’s necks. She then looked at Jay and said loudly for all to hear, “Kneel.” 

He knelt in front of her and she pulled down the collar of his shirt. Instead of going for his right side where the first mark was, she went for the left side. She caressed the area and licked it. Jay bent his head to allow her more access. She finally bit down and Jay withheld a hiss. After she licked his wound and everyone was staring in awe and some in disgust, Jay stood back up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Frollo was grabbing for the knife in his waist band. Without batting an eye, Jay quickly pulled out his knife and threw it directly at Frollo’s heart. His face gave nothing away. No anger or hatred, no disgust or even regret. It was a blank slate. 

Jay walked over to Frollo’s body and grabbed his knife, wiping all the blood off on Frollo’s clothing. He quickly returned to Mal’s side. 

“TAKE THIS AS YOUR WARNING.I WILL DISPATCH THOSE I SEE FIT AND NOT EVEN MY MOTHER CAN STOP ME IF YOU CHOOSE TO TARGET ONE OF MY OWN!” 

With that she led the way through the crowd back to her and Jay’s secret hide out. Evie followed Mal, leaving Carlos behind her, and Jay leading the rear. Mal sneered at everyone she passed and Jay snarled at anyone looking at Mal or their group wrong, or anyone who didn’t get out of their way fast enough.


	9. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this is a such a short chapter. The creative juices just freaking stopped for this chapter. I knew there needed to be a chapter in between my 2 year time skip (aka, next chapter), but nothing was happening.

It didn’t take long before they finally got to their secret hide out. It was a little more secluded than most of the buildings, and it also required a rock being chucked a sign to open. Once they got in, everyone visibly relaxed. Mal approached Jay and said in a strict voice, “Strip.” 

“Mal, it’s not that big. It doesn’t hurt and it’s no worse than what my father does.” 

“Don’t question me, strip.” 

“Mal-“All other arguments were shut off after Mal gave him a look. 

Jay took off vest and wandered over to one of the stools that was in their hang out. Jay looked at the two newbies and saw how shocked they were with what just happened. 

“Feel free to relax. No one knows about this place.” 

Carlos and Evie went to sit on the couch, while Mal was looking at the damage on his back and arms. Thankfully the vest Jay wore was made of a pretty thick leather, so there wasn’t too much damage on his back. There were so stray marks on his arms and neck where the whip and accidently strayed too far up.

Mal started to growl at the damage, “Mal, he’s dead. He can’t get any of us.” She just kind of nodded at this. 

Jay started to put his vest on and headed over to the bed that faced the couch. He opened up his arm to signal for Mal to join him in bed. She quickly obliged and “snuggled” near him. Carlos and Evie just watched the scene not sure what to do. 

“Relax you guys. This is just something she needs to do to reconfirm her dominance and confirmation I am safe. But you are a part of our gang now. You are ours to protect as well. If anything happens, and I mean anything, tell one of us and we will handle it.” 

They just kind of nodded, almost afraid to say anything, in fear they would disturb Mal. 

Mal looked up and said, “You two did well, though I am not exactly that pleased you let him find out you stole from him.” Blank stares were all she got. “Those necklaces I gave you were crystals only found in the The Moors. Those crystals are imbued with my magic and will allow me to find you anywhere.” 

“But I thought that the barrier prevented magic from being practiced or even getting through.” 

“Yes, it does, but since I am a fae, I was born with magic that is lying dormant within me. There was a very small bit of that magic that was just there for me to use. So, I used it to imbue those crystals. Normally that little bit of magic is there for emergency uses, like if your life was in danger. Now since I used it, my well is empty. If I am lucky, over time my magic will slowly fill the well back up, but I am not quite sure.” 

That answer got “oh” faces in response. “So now that we are part of the gang, what will we do?” 

“Currently our main goal is to claim territory. Our side mission, and also why I recruited Carlos, is to find a way to break the barrier and get off the Isle.” 

“Who is the main threat on the Isle?” 

“Currently Uma has the most territory and our biggest threat. Jay and I were able to push back a lot of their forces, but 2 people can only go so far, as loathe as I am to say.” She looked peeved at having to admit that Shrimpy was outdoing her.

Gangs were an unwritten rule of the Isle. You were either in a gang or had strong allies, otherwise you were screwed. Evie and Carlos, even with how green they were to being in a gang, knew that common sense dictated, the more territory = more power. The more power= better everything. 

“So, when do we start.” 

Mal gave a Cheshire grin, “Who says we haven’t started already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am playing fast and loose with the timeline, but meh. I will definitely be doing one-shots (maybe two-shots) for some of the jumps I do. I am just currently uncreative and also, I feel like too much information in this story will really kill the vibe. It won’t flow as well and really those stories I think are much better suited to a one-shot. So, look out for those eventually. Otherwise, I hope the next chapter is a little longer and not as embarrassingly written as this one. Also I know I didn't really describe the base layout. Not sure if that is a future update kind of thing, or if I want to leave that for a "use your imagination" kind of thing. I know when I read fanfics, when someone describes a building, I never actually use that description and just create my own idea. So if you would like to make a description of any of the buildings (including the homes), message in the comments. And if you want descriptions, do you want them as a "home profile" like some people do for OC or different organizations they create, or do you want me to incorporate them into the stories?


End file.
